Boundless
< Destination Stories Overview Nephamus has escaped the collector base via hand made shuttle, now he enters the Terminus Systems, where he will now find a galaxy changed since his time. The Illusive man hearing of his escape and has sended a Cerberus Batallion sized unit to capture him. Nephamus was looking for somewhere to hide until a passing blood pack ship blasted his shuttle causing it to crash on a forest canyon planet, where the blood pack had set up a base over a canyon cliff side. (Chapter 1) Nephamus was on the ground unconscious from the crash of his shuttle he use to escape the collector base and the Harbinger. A varren pack surround the black wrinkled corpse that had let itself out. The collector had been rejected to be eaten by the varren pack and they quickly leave as they hear a distant roar. Nephamus had gotten up and looked around in confusion. The planet looked a beautiful terrain and seeing a open lake behind brittle tree branches. Nephamus grabbed his beam rifle and slowly went away from the shuttle crash. Breaking through branches of tree's and running through high grasslands, Nephamus was over a rocky cliff and the sun shined in it's eye like a blinded animal. Looking for signs of life or civilization, Nephamus could see a blood pack base in the distance. He loaded his rifle and began walking his way there. Seeing varren packs sniff him as he walked, the following varren began seeing him as there master. Nephamus thought of an idea using the varren pack to storm the base. He reached out his arm so the varren could sniff his scent. They now saw Nephamus as there pack leader. He pointed his finger to the base and the varren pack quickly went for it. Nephamus was accompanied by a red varen which he suspected the original pack leader. The red skinned varren followed Nephamus to the base as he walked. Nephamus had his doubts when the varren befriended him, but he needed them for the time. Meanwhile, the varren horde stormed the base and the base defenses activated. Nephamus used a biotic to destroy the defense turrents. The varren horde surrounded the base and then broke through the door. A yelling voice sounded the intercom. Soldier over intercom: "Everyone, lock and load, we got varren coming in!" The varren horde that surrounded the base, went inside and gunfire could be heard. Nephamus went inside to see many dead varren and blood pack. Screaming then sounded the empty halls. All the varren stopped after killing the blood pack mercs, they left the base and went going back into the forest. Nephamus looked around for transport off-world. Then suddenly, footsteps clicked the floor and Nephamus looked around for any survivors. Looking for mercs, Nephamus hears whimpering in a nearby room. He tears open a door with his bare hands where he heard the whimpering. Nephamus starts to hear nothing in absolute silence, he turns around and leaves the room. The human child accidently hits a cupboard and a glass cup falls and breaks. Nephamus charges back into the room to investigate the shattering sound. Making a distorted voice when looking around for anyone, Nephamus looks carefully around the room. The human child looks through the crack of a wall and Nephamus see's the eye. The child attempts to run but Nephamus grabs him as he tries to get away from him. The human child whimpers of collector's site. Nephamus then drops him and continues his search for off-world transport. The boy rids the fear from himself and follows Nephamus. The human was unaware that the collectors were kidnapping humans from colonies in the terminus systems. The child said his name to him. Reo: "My name is Reo. Whats your name?" Nephamus: "My name is........Nephamus." Nephamus ignored the human after speaking his name. He went into a lab and noticed a transport behind the door. He then went to the door terminal. A VI came on just when approaching the user terminal. VI: "Would you like help into restoring power to the facility?" Nephamus smashed the VI projector. Reo came by his leg. Nephamus: "What is the problem?" Reo: "I'm really hungry." Reo grabbed Nephamus by his hand and showed him to a food storage. He needed him to open the door. Nephamus teared it opened. Reo went in and came out with something to eat. Nephamus went back to the terminal. While walking back to the terminal to open the door to the transport, Nephamus spotted a medium sized ship coming down. He sensed it was Cerberus or blood pack members coming back from patrol. He ran toward the base entrance and sealed it. Reo was grabbed by Nephamus as he locked him in a room so he would not be hurt. He then ran for the transport pad door. The terminal sparked and malfunctioned and then Nephamus tore the thick door open in anger to escape Cerberus. He crawled through the wide opening of the door and just when Cerberus operatives saw him go through it. Opening the boarding ramp, Nephamus went for the controls. The cerberus search party opened the malfunctioning and opened fire on the ship. The ship powered up and lifted off. As the transport flew into space, Nephamus inserted the cordinate's to somewhere he can hide. Nephamus did not know what to do next. He was being hunted by Cerberus and Commander Shepard, his home was no more and confusion clouded his objective. He then put the ship on auto-pilot and gazed over the galaxy map. In the sudden confusion, the Harbinger managed to control Nephamus and struggled for control. Harbinger: "Assuming......d-d-dire-direct con-trol! G-g-g--give in!" The Harbinger then ceased control. Nephamus had much control over himself now that he is no longer indoctorinated by the reapers. Nephamus then felt worn out after the recent take over from Harbinger. He closed his eyes hoping he would wake and feel safer. ---- Chapter 2 - Discovery A systems alliance Normandy class frigate had intercepted a ship with Nephamus on board. Unknown to them, this was no ordinary salvage. The captain ordered a salvage crew to investigate the derelict ship wandering space. The pilot detected the engines automatically shut off 5 hours ago. The captain urgently asked if any life signs on board. The pilot calmly mentioned only one. The airlock to the SSV Hunnigan opened and the crew then opened the derelict transport airlock door. The door slowly opened. The captain opened it herself. Grunting by the hardness of the door, the other salvage crew helped. The door swiftly opened causing the crew to drop at there backs. A crew member mumbled. The captain brought out her rifle as well as the other salvage crew in suspicion of a hostile threat aboard the transport. Nephamus was motionless while resting in a supply closet. Jule Kanrus instructed 2 in the engine room, 1 to the cockpit and 2 including herself in the map room. The crew separated into small groups to recon the transport. Jule and her small team went for the map room. Meanwhile, the crew that went for the cockpit was stopped by an obstacle that blocked the path to it. The other crew member used a bionic to move it aside to continue their path for the cockpit. Jule Kanrus managed to reach the map room. Looking around cautiously, Jule looked inside the supply closets for anyone still alive on the ship. A crew member held there gun at the closet. Jule opened it, and Nephamus fell out still unconscious. A shock filled Jule and the crew member. Crew member: "What is that thing?!" Jule Kanrus: "I don't know." Crew member on radio: "Captain! We found no one here. We are returning back." Jule Kanrus: "We found something. I can't give a description, but we found something. Myself and the private here will carry it to you." Crew member: "What?!" Jule Kanrus: "Don't be a wuss." Crew member: "You have got to be kidding?" Jule Kanrus: "Just carry the thing and we'll go." Jule Kanrus and the private carried the unknown organism aboard there ship. While holding the body, the private explained something about there discovery. Crew member: "I think I know what this thing is." Jule Kanrus: "What is it?" Crew member: "Possibly a collector or something else, I don't know." Jule Kanrus: "We will find out when we bring it aboard." Jule, along with the private, reached the airlock. Jule spoke over her radio to the pilot. Jule Kanrus: "Open the door." Pilot: "Yes, mam." The door opened and the shock filled the crew's faces when they witnessed the discovery. The crew members murmured to eachother about the body. Jule shouted that everyone were to report back to their posts. Jule and the private carried the body to the sick bay. The private was urging the captain to not touch the body. Crew member: "I do not want to touch that thing again." Jule Kanrus: "Don't be a wuss and help me!" Crew member: "Fine!" Jule and the private carried the unknown individual like organism to the sick bay. The doctor turned to the approaching captain and private as they carried the body and placed it on the medical bed. The doctors face was filled with surprise. Doctor: "What is that?" Jule Kanrus: "We found this on that transport we stopped for." Crew member: "It looks really ugly from the looks of it." Doctor: "Remarkable specimen!" Jule Kanrus: "Can you determine what it is?" Doctor: "Not sure." Jule Kanrus: "Take all the time you need. I'll be in my quarters if you need me." Doctor: "Yes, mam." The doctor began starting an operation on the Nephamus as he was on the medical cot unconscious. She started using a scalpel to cut Nephamus open. Just as she was about to start, Nephamus regained conscious, scaring the doctor. She yelled for her captain. Nephamus went on his knee's due to exhaustion from his struggle with the Harbinger. The captain came in with her rifle. Nephamus held his hands up. The doctor went out of the room in fear, while Jule held her rifle at the collector. Jule Kanrus: "What are you and what are you doing here?!" Nephamus: "Evading." Jule Kanrus: "Evading who?" Nephamus: "Cerberus and The Harbinger." Jule Kanrus: "What are you?" Nephamus: "A collector that was once a prothean." Jule Kanrus: "The protheans vanished 50,000 years ago." Nephamus: "We were turned into something else. I'm the only collector that can reason and the others are slaves to the reapers." Doctor: "Captain? May I make a suggestion?" Jule Kanrus: "Go ahead." Doctor: "Maybe with the......prothean, we can take a couple of tests to see if he or it is telling the truth." Nephamus stood near the cot waiting for an answer from the ship captain. Jule Kanrus: "Do it! You! Keep an eye on this collector." Crew member: "Yes, mam!" The captain went with the ship doctor's idea of a blood test and a physical status. The doctor had her worries when approaching Nephamus since he is something no one had ever witnessed. His eyes glowed, scaring the doctor. Nephamus spoke to her as she was walking back away from him. Nephamus: "Are you going to start?" Doctor: "I will if you just stand still!" The doctor began the scanning and Nephamus eye's glowed brighter. The doctor ignored the feeling of him breaking out the scanner and killing everyone. Nephamus thought in his head about his family he once had, his friends that he grew around with. All of that was no more when the reapers began the cycle of extinction thus making him a slave. He closed his eyes, making the bright light from them fade for the moment. The doctor stopped the scanner and took a glimpse of Nephamus standing in the scanner with his eyes closed. The doctor came to him and she turned off the mid scan power. His eyes blinked as they opened, once again scaring the doctor. Doctor: "Your finished. Now I just need to look at your DNA results. I'll need a hour to determine them." Nephamus: "May I leave?" Crew member: "That depends." Nephamus: "How?" The crew member went toward an intercom on the wall to notify the captain that the scanning was complete. Crew member: "Captain?" Jule over intercom: "Report." Crew member: "The scanning is done and the collector needs a confirmation to speak with you." Jule over intercom: "It may, but go with it! Safety precaution." Nephamus went through the door after the captain gave him confirmation to leave the sick bay. Being escorted by a crew member to the captains quarters. Nephamus was only escorted to the elevator. The elevator shaked as it went up. Chapter 3 - The Collector ---- Nephamus came through the door and the captain sat on her bed to see him come. Jule Kanrus: "Nice to see you." Nephamus: "Where is this ship heading to?" Jule Kanrus: "Earth." Nephamus: "No!" Jule Kanrus: "What? There just going to see what you are and that will be it." Nephamus: "No, you won't. They'll kill me! I need a place to hide." Jule Kanrus: "I'm sorry, I am ordered to take you to earth." Jule Kanrus saw Nephamus leave the room. She did'nt know what else to say. Nephamus punched a hole in the wall in spite of the news of where he was headed next. Earth would indeed kill him, but he needed to escape. Nephamus sat the medical cot frustrated of his departure for Earth. The doctor could see him furious as he just sat there. The doctor spoke to him from her desk. Doctor: "Why won't you like Earth?" Nephamus: "The collectors are attacking human colonies and I'm a collector." The doctor quickly looked at Nephamus when she now knew that the collectors were indeed responsible for the disappearance of human colonies. Doctor: "Your collector friends kidnapped my son." Nephamus: "I'm not like them! I'm sorry." The doctor brought out a picture of her son. Nephamus looked glanced at it once the doctor placed it on her desk. Nephamus: "I just want to get out of here." Doctor: "Were under orders from Alliance command to bring you to earth for study." Jule Kanrus was on the extranet looking at a news article regarding the disappearing colonies in the terminus systems. A explosion intterupted her examining the article. Meanwhile, Nephamus grabbed a stowed rifle and loaded it. He came out of the room, hearing the pilot over the intercom. Pilot: "Unknown hostiles, attacking the cargo hold! All units to there stations!" Then the captains voice was heard over the intercom. Jule over intercom: "Collector! I need you to help my crew! I'll help you get away from here if you help!" Nephamus went for the airlock along with the ship crew. The crew had disgusted faces when seeing him. The unknown enemy had a shuttle type ship which had unknown interior designs. On it, a collector was looking over a holographic image of the collector general. Collector general: "Kill him!" Thanaton: "Yes, sir!" The Harbinger had sent another collector to kill Nephamus. Thanaton boarded the Alliance ship with its crew ready for the enemy to come through the airlock. The door bended and a hand came out. The crew were opening fire on the hand. It went back into the hole and then the airlock down came down. The collector came through and glowed. Harbinger: "Assuming control!" Crew member: "My god! What is that!?" (Gunfire) Jule over intercom: "Nephamus, it's too strong! Fall back!" The enemy collector glowed and launched a biotic throw at Nephamus causing him to be thrown to the ceiling. The collector went near him and kneeled. Thanaton: "Ready to die, Nephamus?" Nephamus used a biotic to grab the collector enemy and throws him aside so he can open the airlock. (Button beeps) Thanaton was then sucked out the airlock. Nephamus was losing his grip. While Thanaton was being sucked out of the ship, he grabbed Nephamus by his arm. Nephamus struggled to get Thanaton to let go. Thanaton lost grip and was sucked out. At the last moment, he used a biotic to grab Nephamus. Losing grip due to the biotic, Nephamus let go and reached for the airlock close. Thanaton was coming back in, he grabbed the airlock door. Jule from the other room used the emergency close on the airlock and Thanaton was then caught in it. It tore him in half and he died. Nephamus stopped a collector assassin to kill him. He needed to escape the ship. He ran a ship diagnostics to find an escape pod. The map blinked his shuttle he used to escape the Cerberus squad. He ran through the decks of the ship and made for the cargo bay. Jule Kanrus could see Nephamus in the cargo bay interior window. She grabbed to intercom so she can speak to him. Jule Kanrus: "What are you doing?" Nephamus: "I'm leaving this ship. Thank you for helping me!" Nephamus activated his ship and launched through the cargo bay. With the SSV Hunnigan disabled, they were unable to pursue him. Jule wondered if he would be safe again. Chapter 4 - Nowhere to run ---- Nephamus had killed the collector assassin sent by the Harbinger and stopped his course to Earth. Now his ship drives through the empty space where he plotted his next course. With Cerberus hunting him now, Nephamus could'nt find anywhere to hide. A thought riddled his objective to hide in the galaxy. Now he had Alliance, Commander Shepard, and Cerberus hunting him. He now plotted a course for the nearby Mass Relay to see where it would take him in the terminus systems. Meanwhile, The Cerberus battallion force came across the SSV Hunnigan just floating in place. They ignored it and proceeded on hunting down the rogue collector. In a different region in the terminus systems, Nephamus was once again alone. He grabbed his beam rifle and placed it under his head. His hands shaked with fear. It was either be captured or face insanity. He slowly squeezed the trigger. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dantanius